Um lugar ao sol
by Mela-cham
Summary: FICHAS ABERTAS! Eles seguem caminhando, em busca de um lugar ao sol, onde alcançarão a felicidade.


E aqui iniciamos o processo de inscrição para a fic!

Eu sempre quis fazer uma fic de fichas! *_*

Adoraria ficar tagarelando sobre isso, mas como todos os vestibulandos do mundo, to precisando ir estudar! Simulado geral se aproximando...

**REGRAS:**

-As inscrições estarão abertas até o dia 13 de julho. Podem mandar quantas quiserem, desde que seja nesse período!

-As fichas dos personagens tem que ser originais dos inscritos. Não quero ser acusada de plágio, ok?

-A não ser que o dono do OC permita, não mudarei nenhuma característica. Mas vou ser chata e dizer: ter uma personagem na história não lhe faz co-autor. Terei o maior prazer do mundo em ouvir sugestões, mas não quero que fiquem me dizendo como escrever. Todo mundo tem sua obsessão e essa é aminha. E peço desculpas desde já pela grosseria.

-Não sei quantas fichas escolherei. Tentarei escolher pelo menos uma pra cada par, isso é certo. Mas talvez escolha alguns extras, então, especifiquem na ficha se aceitam que seu perso fique sozinho ou com outra pessoa do elenco de apoio ou com o cara do exterior que eu sempre arrumo em final de fic.

-Garotas também estão disponíveis pra pares! Direitos iguais, né, gente? Ah, sim, é permitido yaoi e yuri. XD~

-Isso será postado no e no nyah. No eu recebo reviews anônimas, então se você está lendo isso no nyah, mas não tem conta em nenhum do sites e quer participar, corre no ! Vou por o link no final!

**Pares Disponíveis**:

Kurosaki Ichigo – 20 anos

Kuchiki Byakuya – 30 anos

Ishida Uryuu – 21 anos

Abarai Renji – 21 anos

Ulquiorra Schiffer – 21 anos

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – 23 anos

Shiba Kaien – 23 anos

Kuchiki Rukia – 20 anos

Inoue Orihime – 22 anos

Neliel Tu Oderschvank – 22 anos

**FICHA:**

**Nome/Sobrenome:**

**Idade:**(entre 18 e 25 anos)

**Aparência:**(descrever aparência física e como se veste. E pelo amor a minha sanidade, personagens perfeitos de mais, não! Bonitos sim, perfeitos não.)

**Personalidade:**(Seja criativo e lembre-se que todo mundo tem defeitos e qualidades!)

**História de vida:**(desde a infância até o presente momento. E por mais que seja uma história sofrida, please, uns momentos felizes.)

**Mora com alguém?:**(indicar se mora com a família ou se deseja que more com algum personagem específico que não seja um dos pares escolhidos.)

**Trabalho:**(caso não trabalhe, como se sustenta?)

**Estuda ou estudou qual curso de graduação?:**(caso não estude, por quê?; cursou a faculdade em alguma cidade diferente?)

**Odeia:**(Desde manias próprias ou de outras pessoas, se odeia animais, atitudes, coisas, comidas...)

**Adora:**(Se gosta de animais, comidas preferidas, musicas preferidas...)

**Ambições e sonhos:**(Vale de tudo, até querer ser o Kira! Rsrs Brinks, gente, Kira não é ligal.)

**Par:**(indicar até 3 opções, em ordem de preferência)

**Aceita outro par ou ficar solteiro(a)?:**

**O que gosta e odeia em seu par: **(Se não for abusar, gostaria que fizessem uma "lista" dessas para cada par.)

**O que deseja com seu par:**(relacionamento sério, sexo, diversão, amizade colorida. E de novo, para cada par que escolheram.)

**Aceita cenas fortes?:**(violência, uso de drogas, sexo...)

**Endereço de e-mail para contato**: (Se não quiser publicar, tudo bem, só me deem um meio de me comunicar com vocês XD)

**Posso mudar algo? Tem dúvidas?:**

E como eu não sou boba e nem nada do tipo, eu mesma vou participar da fic. Mas não terei par. Eu serei a eterna solteira pegadora. Vou deixar minha ficha aqui para exemplo:

**FICHA:**

**Nome/Sobrenome: **Yakuza Sayaka

**Idade:** 25 anos

**Aparência:**Altura mediana e corpo bem modelado. Cabelos negros e cacheados na altura dos ombros, e quando lisos, ficam na altura do colo. Olhos azuis. Estilo despojado, usando muito sobreposições. Adora vestidos e cardigãs. Procura sempre anda na moda por causa de seu emprego.

**Personalidade:**É uma mulher de espírito livre. Não gosta de se prender a nada e nem ninguém, exceto seus amigos. Gosta de ajuda-los a qualquer hora, mas detesta que eles tentem se meter em sua vida. Tenta estar sempre no controle de tudo, mas tem constantes problemas de organização. É esforçada, dando tudo de si pra conseguir o que quer, por vezes ficando obsessiva com o trabalho e meio paranoica. É segura de si, quase chegando a arrogância. Se irrita facilmente quando as coisas não são do seu jeito, mas sempre consegue se adaptar. Tem um senso de humor negro e malicioso. Consumista ao extremo, e apesar de ganhar um alto salário, no fim do mês está sempre no vermelho. Está sempre dependurada no telefone, tentando resolver os problemas do trabalho.

**História de vida:**Cresceu em um orfanato por que sua mãe não tinha condições de cria-la dignamente, mas ainda assim ia sempre visitar a filha, então as duas tem uma relação amigável, mas distante. Como sempre teve que dividir a atenção que lhe davam com outras crianças, Sayaka sempre se esforçou pra se sobressair em qualquer coisa que fizesse. Quando fez dezoito anos e saiu do orfanato, começou a trabalhar de garçonete pra pagar a faculdade. Quando se formou, conseguiu um emprego em uma das maiores editoras do país.

**Mora com alguém?:**Mora sozinha com um gato e dois peixinhos dourados.

**Trabalho:**É editora-chefe em uma editora. Tem duas equipes, cada uma trabalhando com uma revista sob seu comando.

**Estuda ou estudou qual curso de graduação?:**Formou-se em publicidade e jornalismo.

**Odeia:**Que tentem dizer o que ela deve ou não fazer, ou que tentem governar sua vida. Odeia mentira e traição, não importa de que tipo. Odeia nozes e batata-palha. Detesta machismo e qualquer tipo de preconceito.

**Adora:**Adora animais! Ama todos os tipos de doces! Adora comprar, é seu principal hobbie. Gosta de sinceridade e que a deixem livres pra tomar suas decisões.

**Ambições e sonhos:**Sonha em montar sua empresa de publicidade.

**Par:**Sem pares.

**Aceita outro par ou ficar solteiro(a)?: **Sayaka é uma eterna solteira.

**O que gosta e odeia em seu par: **(Se não for abusar, gostaria que fizessem uma "lista" dessas para cada par.)

**O que deseja com seu par:**Amizade colorida no máximo!

**Aceita cenas fortes?:**(violência, uso de drogas, sexo...)

**Endereço de e-mail para contato**: iamela2011 arroba hotmail ponto com

**Posso mudar algo? Tem dúvidas?:**

**Beijos galerê! **Quando eu fechar as inscrições, anunciarei a data dos resultados!

Link no nyah: (retire os espaços) www . fanfiction . com . br / historia / 237507 / Um_Lugar_Ao_Sol /

Link do : (retire os espaços)


End file.
